


ES21 Citrus Series

by CrunchySalad



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated PWPs. The first two are Shin and Hiruma, the last three are Musashi and Hiruma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One am and he was on some random street, trying to find a convenience store that was actually open. There had to be a twenty-four hour place somewhere, Shin thought. He just needed something to do, some place to go that wasn't his empty apartment. What he really wanted to be was sleeping. Sleep was vital, especially if he wanted to be performing optimally in a few hours, when morning practice would start. But it was just one of those nights, and something in his body just wouldn't let him settle down.

Shin rounded a corner, and that's when he saw the other boy. He was sitting against the wall of some store, his legs bent and spread out in front of him, hands shoved deep in the pockets of a black blazer. His features were even paler in the moonlight, and there was no mistaking who he was. Hiruma.

Hiruma was pretty, Shin thought. Not in the way Sakuraba was pretty. Hiruma's features were stronger somehow, undoubtedly stranger, yet still there was something about him that was softly attractive.

Shin stopped in front of him, and Hiruma glared up at him over the smoke trails of a lit cigarette.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You shouldn't loiter around here like that," was all Shin said in reply. Not that he really cared what Hiruma did with his time, it's not like they even knew each other. But he needed something to do, and Hiruma was right in front of him.

Hiruma's eyes glinted, reminding Shin of some feral cat, but then he only shrugged. "Don't have any other place to go. Parents kicked me out."

"I live alone," Shin found himself saying, before he even thought about it, "you can come back with me."

He turned around and headed back to his apartment, a second set of footsteps following behind him. It took about ten minutes back to the apartment building, and when they reached Shin's home Hiruma whistled at the relatively large size of it.

"So you white knights do have tons of money," he murmured, following Shin deeper into the living room.

"You can sleep on the couch," Shin said, but he wasn't surprised when Hiruma followed him into the bedroom. Shin turned off the lights and removed his sweatshirt, and when he turned around Hiruma was there and pressed against his chest.

"You brought me here to have sex, right?" Hiruma murmured against his lips, his tone low and husky.

"Do you mind?" Shin asked him.

"Hey, you're giving me a place to stay for the night. I'd rather fuck than have to owe you a favor for this."

Hiruma pushed off his chest then and strode towards the bed, stripping off pieces of clothing along the way. By the time Hiruma climbed onto the bed he was naked, and just as hard as Shin was, his cock a curved line along his stomach. Hiruma was long, but not any thicker than average, and, as Shin was pleased to note, not as big as him. Hiruma stretched out on the pillow and spread his legs, displaying himself, and then reached down to stroke his cock. Shin could see pre-cum on the tip of it, glistening slightly from the lights outside the window.

"Are you joining me anytime soon?"

"I'd rather watch for a while," Shin replied. He took off his own clothes as he walked towards the bed, sitting between Hiruma's legs to get a better view.

Hiruma's hand moved up and down his cock, his hips thrusting up a little as he did so, and he was dripping all over himself. Shin stroked himself as he watched, enjoying the little guttural noises that were coming out of Hiruma's throat. Then Hiruma reached his other hand down and prodded his puckered little asshole with it, and Shin watched as one, then two fingers disappeared inside. Hiruma moaned as he played with his cock and ass, thrusting his fingers in and then scissoring them. He stretched easily, Shin noticed, and Shin figured Hiruma was used to this.

Shin grabbed Hiruma's wrists in a tight grip and used one of his hands to pin them down above the other boy's head onto the mattress. He used his other hand to push one of Hiruma's thighs farther up and apart, revealing his hole a little bit more. Shin's own cock was now only a few inches away from that small hole, and he stabbed forward, forcing himself into the other boy, feeling his cock being swallowed by Hiruma's ass. Hiruma's insides were so hot and so soft, and seemed to try to pull Shin's back in cock in every time he pulled out. Shin longdicked the boy for a good ten minutes before he started coming, and he shot his load as deep up Hiruma's ass as he could.

Shin pulled his cock out with a wet, plopping noise, and rolled onto his back, satiated. He was vaguely aware of Hiruma rubbing his wrists beside him in bed, but he was already drifting off to sleep. There was never anything like a good lay to cure insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran into each other one night around town, when both of them were angry. Shin was upset that his training wasn't going as well as he wanted. He was upset that he wasn't the fastest high school receiver in Japan. Hiruma was also upset, about what Shin didn't know and didn't care enough to ask. But they ran into each other one night, and Hiruma lived in an apartment by himself, so that when Hiruma asked him simply 'Do you feel like fucking?', he had just as simply nodded yes.

He needed a hole to come inside that night, and Hiruma just as equally needed a cock inside him. Sex, some one had once told Shin, was the best kind of stress relief.

Hiruma's apartment was cramped and dirty, but that was a trivial detail, and they headed straight to the bedroom. As soon as their clothes were off Shin threw Hiruma face first into the bed, feet still on the floor, and he pushed him into the mattress with his hands while he leaned over him and pushed his cock in. Hiruma was far from tight, and he doubted it hurt. He fucked the boy as hard as he could, and still Hiruma would say 'Is that all you fucking have? Fuck me harder'. So Shin fucked him harder, as violently as he could, and the bed was creaking around them and the mattress was moaning and Hiruma's feet were lifting off the floor with every thrust. And still Hiruma kept yelling 'harder', 'faster', until Shin was fucking harder and faster than he even knew how, and that shut the fucker up, made him scream and whimper instead of taunt him with 'harder'. That's right, thought Shin, you just shut the fuck up like a good boy and take my cock up your little ass. And then Shin was coming, and he pulled out so he could come all over Hiruma's back, but when he was done he was still hard and dripping.

Shin didn't know if Hiruma had come too, and he didn't care, he just dragged the boy onto the bed and pushed him onto his side. He got behind him and lifted up one of Hiruma's too skinny legs, and stabbed his cock into that hole again.

"How does that feel?" Shin mumbled into the back of Hiruma's neck. "How does my cock feel?"

"It feels so good," Hiruma managed to say back, his voice almost a yell as Shin kept stabbing into him. It felt so good, Shin's cock, thick and long and hot and wet, and fucking him just the way he liked, hard and fast enough to really hurt. Hiruma reached down and pulled at his cock, tugging frantically with a hold that was too tight and too rough, just the way he liked it. He felt himself coming, felt wave after wave of semen spurt out of him and onto the floor and the bed sheets as Shin kept fucking him, until his balls were empty and he was spent.

Shin rolled him back over onto his stomach, still inside of him, and he moaned as his now oversensitive cock was pushed into the mattress. He tried to get up but Shin's body was pinning him down, so he couldn't do anything but let the other boy use his ass. Then Shin grunted one last time and Hiruma felt his hole filling with something wonderfully hot and sticky, and it made him moan some more, until Shin finally stopped and pulled out. He felt Shin stick two fingers back up his hole and dig around there, and when he took them out he pushed them against Hiruma's lips. Hiruma opened his mouth and sucked on them, tasting Shin's cum mixed with the taste of his own ass, and then Shin was getting off the bed and getting dressed.

"You're a pretty good fuck," Hiruma told him, his voice a lazy drawl. He was so close to falling asleep.

"Yeah." Shin was pulling on his belt. "Even though you're loose, you're a pretty good lay."

Then Shin left, but Hiruma was pleased to note that as he did so, he made a note of the apartment's address.


	3. Chapter 3

Musashi knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew he was asking for trouble, especially with some one as spastic as Hiruma. But hell, the kid's (he used kid, though they were the same age, but hey, it seemed to fit) constant training had really paid off, and he always wore those hella tight pants. So Musashi figured it wasn't his fault, when he reached down and squeezed Hiruma's ass with one of his hands, especially since he only did it for about a second.

Apparently he was wrong, because in between that second and the next, Hiruma had turned around, and Musashi was staring down the barrel of what was most likely an Uzi.

"Hey," he drawled, taking his time in putting his hands up in the air, "couldn't help it. You kept shoving it right in front of me."

Hiruma dug the gun into his shoulder, hard. "Step back."

"Alright, alright, I'm moving." Musashi backed up until his knees hit the front of a bench. He looked around for help, but no one was in the changing room this late in the day, and he didn't think any one was going to come by any time soon. Hiruma had that feral gleam in his eyes, the one Musashi thought made him look more than a little crazy and pretty cute to boot.

"Now," Hiruma said, fangs glistening above his lower lip as he smirked, "strip."

Ah. He knew this game, and if Hiruma wanted to play, he sure as hell wasn't going to say no. He lowered his arms and wrapped his fingers around the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the other boy. Hiruma caught it with one hand, the other still wrapped around that trigger.

"Pants, too."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on." Musashi unzipped his pants. "Or not."

A moment later his pants were pooled around his feet, and he kicked them away. Next and last were his boxers, and he took those off with much aplomb. He put his hands on his hips and watched as Hiruma looked him over.

"Pretty nice, huh?" he asked, squeezing his cock for emphasis.

Hiruma shrugged. "I've seen better."

Musashi liked to think that Hiruma was lying. He didn't have much time to consider it though, because the next thing he knew he was being tackled. He fell back, and his back hit the bench for a second before he fell onto the floor, hitting his head against the wall with a loud knocking sound. It hurt like shit, and when he opened his eyes he swore he saw stars, but then Hiruma was smashing their mouths together and it was all he could do to breath through the onslaught.

Mmm. Kinda violent, and their teeth kept clashing together, but having his tongue in Hiruma's mouth was in general a pleasant experience, although he couldn't really get comfortable with something sticking into his back. Maybe it was a shoe, or a gun that had fallen out of Hiruma's backpack. Best to remedy the situation.

He ran his hands under Hiruma's shirt and up his back, just touching that hot, soft skin, and then with a kick he flipped them over, and he was on top. He glanced over to his side for half a second... ah, so it was some one's jock strap. Now, back to Hiruma. Those clothes had to go.

Musashi pulled at the hem of Hiruma's shirt, and Hiruma, smart enough to take a hint, grabbed it and yanked it over his head. Then Hiruma grabbed the back of Musashi's head and pulled him down for some more making out, and while doing that they both fumbled for Hiruma's zipper. Somehow, miraculously, they divested Hiruma of his pants without having to break their kisses too much, and Musashi thought how a naked Hiruma rubbing up against him was a really good thing. He would have thought of a better adjective, but with all the kissing and thrusting and grinding of cocks together, his mind wasn't exactly functioning at optimal capacity.

He moved his hands from Hiruma's waist to underneath his body, cupping and kneading that firm ass he had so admired for the last few days. He lifted Hiruma up and rolled his hips down, causing even more friction between them, and wasn't it just so predictable that Hiruma was a screamer? Kissing his way down Hiruma's neck to lick and nibble at his chest, Musashi wasted no time in pushing a finger into that tight ass. One finger, than two, then three, all with no lube, and he wondered exactly how much Hiruma could take.

Then he was being flipped over again, and ow, his head hit the floor in the same exact spot it had been hit in before, and Hiruma was straddling his waist. Fine, that just meant less work for him. Then Hiruma was leaning back, his hands on Musashi's knees, and Musashi couldn't help moaning as Hiruma slid down onto his cock.

"Fuck..." Musashi tilted his head back and clenched his eyes shut. It was so damn hot in there, felt so good, and then Hiruma had slid on down to his balls. Obviously, in answer to Musashi's earlier musings, Hiruma could take hella lot. Then Hiruma started moving, riding him, and Musashi ceased thinking about anything except how good Hiruma's ass felt.

Musashi propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Hiruma fucked himself on his cock. The sight of Hiruma impaling himself over and over on his meat made him want to come right then and there, but he held himself back. Instead, he reached a hand out to grab Hiruma's cock, which up to that point had been bouncing up and down in the air and dripping all over his stomach. After all, he couldn't be completely selfish.

He stroked Hiruma's cock, rolled his balls around in his palms, and it wasn't long before Hiruma came, spurting jets of cum into the air and onto his chest. He let himself go right after, coming all over the inside of Hiruma's ass, and then Hiruma fell off of him and onto the floor.

Musashi ran a hand over his chest, rubbing Hiruma's cum in a little, then turned onto his side to look at the other boy. Hiruma was stretched out and looking up at the ceiling, his eyes halfway closed, trying not to fall asleep. Hiruma really was very cute, almost pretty; it was a shame he was so psychopathic. But maybe that was part of what Musashi liked about him.

"Hey," Musashi reached over, put a hand on Hiruma's waist, but at that point the blond was already snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cross-dressing

"Tadaima!" a voice called as Musashi entered the apartment.

"Okaeri!" he called back, as delicious scents started wafting towards his nose. He could smell some kind of meat grilling in the kitchen, and he stepped into the living area. That's when he remembered he lived by himself. And just as quickly as he remembered he forgot, because now Hiruma was standing in front of him, wearing a shiny rubber French maid's costume, feather duster in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Musashi dropped his bag, and it clanked onto the floor.

Hiruma pouted and made his way up to him. He wrapped a leg around Musashi's waist and dusted the top of his head. "I just wanted to do something nice for my big Musashi bear."

Hiruma, pouting? Musashi bear? Musashi almost gaped, but Hiruma was rubbing up against him, and the skirt was really, really short, and he figured screw it. Some God had obviously been listening to his prayers (well, more like wet dreams), and he was sure as hell going to take advantage of it. He ran a hand up Hiruma's soft yet firm thigh, until he reached what must have been a gun holster.

"A pistol?"

"I know how firearms turn you on."

That's when Musashi noticed the grilling now smelled more like burning.

"You cooked?" he asked, knowing full well that Hiruma couldn't even make instant oatmeal.

"For you? Fuck yeah. But I thought we could start with desert first." Hiruma untangled himself from around Musashi's body and made his way to the couch. He put his hands on the back of the couch and leaned over, making his skirt lift up to reveal the bottom of two round, milky white globes, and a glistening, puckered little hole. "I'm all lubed up and ready for your big, juicy man meat."

Musashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Wow. He pulled his cock out of his sweat pants and walked up behind Hiruma, pushing his hands up that short, short skirt. He kneaded Hiruma's ass in his palms before moving his hands up to the blond's waist, then stepped forward to position himself at Hiruma's entrance.

"Here I go," he said, pushing himself into that tight, wet hole. Hiruma swallowed him to the hilt, moaning the whole time, and Musashi felt his balls bounce against that firm ass. He pulled out almost all the way, then pushed in again, and sighed. "Fuck, you're tight..."

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Musashi wasn't going to argue with that. He kept thrusting his hips, building up a rhythm as he moved in and out of the boy in front of him. Hiruma was too hot, too tight, and felt so damn good around him. He moved one of his hands down to the front of Hiruma's skirt, fondling Hiruma's cock and balls, delighting in the little moans and gasps that came out of Hiruma's mouth. A few minutes of fucking later he felt Hiruma's body shudder against him, and felt hot, sticky liquid spurting out onto his hand. Hiruma's ass clamped down around him, and he felt his own orgasm approaching. He thrust deep into Hiruma one last time, about to come.

That's when Musashi woke up. He sputtered; some one had doused his head with cold water.

"Musashi, are you okay?" Kurita's concerned face hovered above him.

"Sorry bout that, Boss, I accidentally hit you with one of the beams."

Musashi groaned. He could feel the throbbing on the side of his head. He sat up and looked around. His crew and some of the members of the football team were gathered around him, and an empty bucket lay at his feet. Hiruma was sitting off to the side, laptop balanced on his knees. He was, regrettably, dressed in his school uniform instead of a French maid's outfit. Hiruma glanced up at the commotion, meeting Musashi's eyes.

"If you weren't such a clumsy fucker, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Musashi sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's perfectly feasible, with Hiruma's knowledge of the United States, that he keeps up to date with the NFL and NCAA football. So, I don't know, I like the idea of him and Musashi watching NFL football games together, and watching the college bowls together on New Year's day. So I was going to write a fic about it, and then I thought... no, no, there has to be sex involved. So this is the result.
> 
> Kotatsu: a table with a heater built into the bottom, so people can sit with their legs underneath it and keep warm.

It was a tradition or something like that, albeit one he had been skipping out on the last few years. Not his fault, things had to be built even on the holidays, bills needed to be paid. He had heard something about some scheme Hiruma had cooked up in his absence, something to do with Hiruma and Kurita setting up shop and selling fake good luck charms to any idiots that believed in that crap, but apparently they had given up on that. Just as well.

So here they were, him and Hiruma, climbing up those stone steps to the temple. There was a crowd of people around them, but Musashi wasn't really in the position to notice something like that, as Hiruma was walking in front of him and was wearing a pair of hella tight pants. Musashi swore Hiruma was wearing those pants and walking all slow and shit to fuck with him... maybe he should just reach out and show Hiruma that his actions had consequences... but no, because now he could see the sun through the cedar trees, and a clearing appeared above the horizon.

There were more people here than the last time he had come, ambling about as they waited to get their New Year's prayers in, but then they were parting like the sea for Moses, and he saw Kurita bounding up to them. Of course both he and Hiruma sidestepped in time to avoid the physical threat that was one of Kurita's hugs, and then the beaming boy was pushing them towards the temple, one on each plump sausage-link arm. They stood together in front of the altar, the three of them all in a row, incense burning dull red in their hands as they made their New Year aspirations heard.

"Please let my old man get better soon," Musashi mumbled under his breath, "because he's fucking driving me crazy."

After that Kurita herded them inside, where mountains of wooden, cylindrical containers sat on the Kuritas' low dining room table.

"All you can eat dim sum breakfast!" Kurita exclaimed, clapping at the news, even though it was the same thing every New Year (but that's what tradition was all about, huh). After all, Kurita's father happened to be best friends with the owner of a Cantonese restaurant down the way, a pretty convenient thing when you had a son who ate as much as Kurita did.

They stuffed themselves on shrimp balls and dumplings (Kurita more so than either of them, or both of them combined actually), then Kurita's father was calling for him to sweep the courtyard, so they said their goodbyes and walked back down those stone steps.

Him and Hiruma, they had their own New Year tradition, one that didn't involve crowds or prayer or Kurita. It had started one New Year's when Hiruma's illegally hacked satellite connection to American basic cable had somehow died, blinking black and white during the third quarter of the first of several bowl games being broadcast that day. They was nothing on, nothing really to watch, and then they had found a discreet brown envelope addressed to Hiruma's dad, and a DVD inside heralding "all the hot girl on girl action a man could need". So... yeah... one thing led to another, and they had decided it was a lot more fun than watching teams they didn't really care about anyway.

So they made their way through the chill of a typical January morning, stumbled into the soft heat of the local video store. Technically they weren't supposed to be in the section of the store that they headed to, but either the clerk had gotten used to their annual search for New Year's porn (or weekly search for Saturday night porn, for that matter) or he didn't care too much in the first place. At any rate, they had already watched a good number of the videos the store had to offer, so the task of perusing the shelves for something halfway interesting was a complicated matter in itself.

"Hey," Hiruma said, and Musashi didn't have to look up to see the smirk on his face, "check this out. Fucking construction worker fetish."

Musashi cringed at the familiar outfits that costumed the muscle-bound men on the box's cover. "Jesus, put that back."

A somewhat sinister laugh, some short kind of 'fu fu fu', and Hiruma's fingers were running across the spine of a video Musashi couldn't see from his vantage point. "Straight from the United States, with subtitles and dubbing... 'Twinks of the PAC 10'."

"Now I know you're fucking with me," Musashi replied, unable to suppress a chuckle, eyes glancing over several promising titles. He fingered one of them, pulled it out to read the back of it. "I dunno... what do you think about some straight porn?"

Long fingers on his shoulder, and he could feel Hiruma looking at the text from over it. "Yeah. Alright."

As they left the store they ran into Mamori, making her own sojourn to the temple. Sena and Monta were behind her, and Suzuna was skating circles around both of them as they walked, blabbering on about something or the other. He stopped to say hello and do the pleasant conversation thing with Mamori while Hiruma, all histrionics as usual, used firearms to press the point that even though it was New Year's day didn't mean they could slack off on their training.

"Are you and Hiruma watching a movie? Which one?"

Musashi scratched his chin, looked away for a moment as he remembered. "I think it's called... something like... Yukari-chan's Bukkake Adventure. Or something like that."

And Mamori smiled in a sideways kind of way, eyes glinting, and it was pretty clear that her thoughts verged on something like "boys will be boys". Musashi had never really gotten it, the whole mother thing that Mamori did, but he had to admit it was a little endearing nonetheless. She told him to have fun and then she was off, lowerclassmen in tow.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiruma asked as they walked, gum snapping too quickly to mean he was in a pleasant mood.

"What?" Musashi asked back.

"You were being all nice with Mamori."

"Yeah?" Musashi shrugged, unconcerned. "She's a nice girl. Why wouldn't I be nice to her?"

Two loud snaps, right in succession, but Hiruma didn't say anything.

When they got to Hiruma's apartment they dropped shoes and jackets on the floor by the door, and Musashi was walking to the living room to put the DVD in. When he turned around Hiruma was spread out under the kotatsu, back propped up against the couch, very obviously not leaving any room for Musashi. Fine, whatever, Musashi thought, falling into repose on the couch. If Hiruma wanted to be a dumbass (again) then let him.

Apparently the porno started in medias res, Yukari-chan already naked and positioned inside a circle of older men in varying states of hardness, not that Musashi minded the lack of plot development. She was squirming and crying as one guy pushed her legs open, and Musashi wondered why in so much Asian porn the female lead acted like she was being raped. The camera zoomed in as the guy pressed the head of his cock against her open cunt, but then there was a noise from the floor, and Musashi looked over to see Hiruma with his mouth slightly parted, a trace of pink tongue against his upper lip. Hiruma's hand had wondered underneath the kotatsu, and the table cloth was jerking in rhythmic movements.

"Hey." Musashi shifted on the couch, reached out to tug on the tablecloth. "Let me see."

"Hell no," Hiruma said in between soft pants, moving away a little bit, and then under his breath, "fucking pussy lover."

"What are you talking about, dumbass? Come here and let me watch."

Musashi rubbed at the denim covering his crotch as Hiruma kept quiet. His cock was getting hard, but he didn't want to just jerk off by himself. His eyes flickered to the television, where some one else was now taking his turn fucking Yukari-chan, and some one (or several some ones, as the case may be) had already shot all over her tits and face. Shit. Hiruma was going to come pretty soon himself if Musashi didn't do something.

"Hey, come on, help a guy out here," Musashi tried again. "It's tradition."

"Fuck tradition. You can get yourself off."

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while."

Hiruma paused, his lips pulling into a rather devious smile. "Like how?"

"However you want," Musashi replied, knowing that was a dangerous thing to say when it came to Hiruma. But the two of them fucked so often they might as well have been in love or something stupid like that, so Hiruma wouldn't make him do anything too bad, he was sure. Right? "So come here already."

His hand wrapped around Hiruma's arm, pulled him onto the couch and on top of his body. Hiruma was sliding onto his waist now, one leg on either side, cock bobbing a little with the movement as Musashi's fingers dug into his hips.

"Go on," Musashi said, voice low and just a little winded.

Hiruma's hand slid down the curve of his stomach, passing over blond curls before running up the length of his cock. His fingers wrapped around the shaft of it, thumb pressing against the head, and then he was running his hand back and forth over himself as Musashi watched. Musashi liked Hiruma's dick, liked how it was long and slender, how it turned a dull red color right before it shot. There was pre-cum coming out of the slit now, white and pearlescent and dripping onto his sweatshirt. Fuck. Sex, Musashi decided, was not a spectator shot.

There was an awkward moment when Musashi tried to pull Hiruma forward by his waist, because fabric wasn't exactly conducive to sliding, and the other boy had to catch himself on the back of the couch to keep from falling forward. But then they were close enough so that he could lean forward and take Hiruma in his mouth, tongue pressing against the bottom before he sucked the cockhead into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it, then into the slit at the top, and he felt Hiruma arch and thread fingers through his hair.

His hands cupped Hiruma's ass and then he was fumbling with the fabric, trying to pull it off and get his hands into those pants at the same time. Clumsy movements, and he might have torn something, but he managed to get a hand down there, and then his fingers were running down the crack and tracing over a puckered hole. He slid two fingers in at once, because Hiruma didn't need much prep work, pushing the boy towards him at the same time.

More of Hiruma's cock slid into his mouth, and the smaller boy's hips moved in short thrusts as Musashi fucked him with his fingers. Musashi concentrated on sucking the best he could while pushing Hiruma forward, and pretty soon he felt the tip of Hiruma's cock at the back of his throat and short hairs tickling his nose. His own cock was starting to hurt, stiff as hell and pressed tightly against the confinement of his pants. But without him even having to say anything Hiruma was bending back, was cupping his groin with a hand, pulling his zipper down. His cock was stuck to his boxers with pre-cum, and it hurt a little when Hiruma pulled it out, but then long fingers were wrapping around him and he forgot all about that minor irritation.

Musashi leaned back, let Hiruma fall out of his mouth with one last swipe of the tongue into the slit, and half maneuvered half pushed Hiruma onto the couch.

"I'll get the condoms," Musashi said as he got up, realizing for the first time how out of breath he was. "You... well... you get your clothes off by the time I get back."

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Hiruma shot back, already sliding out of those tight, tight pants.

Musashi discarded his own clothes as he walked the distance to Hiruma's room, leaving a trail of denim and cotton in his wake. His cock bounced a little with each step, and he reached down to give it a few tugs before grabbing the familiar box on Hiruma's desk. Back to the living room, toss the box on the table, make sure they were appropriately naked... yeah. Wouldn't do to get cum on their clothing, after all. Musashi unwrapped a condom as he got back on the couch, and the latex was cold and slippery in his hand and then on his cock as he unrolled it. Hiruma laid back on the couch, an eye on the television screen and a hand back on his cock, but then Musashi's hands were on the back of his knees, pushing his legs up and out, and his eyes weren't on the television anymore.

Musashi rubbed his cock around Hiruma's hole a little bit before taking his hand and guiding it inside. He watched as Hiruma threw his head back, but by the time he slid all the way in his eyes were completely shut and he wasn't watching anything anymore. Hiruma felt hot and soft even through the condom, and then Musashi was moving, pulling out and shoving back in as long and deep as he could. Hiruma was writhing underneath him, pushing forward to meet his thrusts, his voice an utterance of soft obscenities and heavy breathing.

It felt so good, so right, fucking Hiruma like this, and then he felt something hot and sticky spurt onto his stomach, felt his cock twitch from inside Hiruma's ass. And then he was coming and fucking at the same time, hot semen pooling at the tip of his condom until his cock went half-limp and fell out of the other boy. He nearly fell over Hiruma from the orgasm, but he caught himself, aware enough at least to pull the condom off and toss it in the nearby trash can. He was limp and sticky, and Hiruma was walking to the kitchen sans clothing to get a couple of beers. The television was blazing static, credits come and gone.

"Second round after lunch?" Hiruma asked, only it wasn't really a question.

Musashi sunk into the couch as he grabbed the remote, hit the rewind button. "Yeah."

After all, it was only tradition.


End file.
